


I am strong!

by chrisemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, cuteness, kid!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Arthur seeks the comfort only Gaius can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am strong!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! Just me casually posting here stories from my Tumblr blog! It was written for a friend who requested fluff and a Kid!Arthur and Gaius~~

Ten-years old Arthur jumped as lightning flashed through his window. The young prince had never liked thunderstorm. His father often brought him to these dark woods, telling him about the stench of evil-of magic.

One particular day, rain and thunder erupted from the sky, so unexpected that he lost his father in their haste to go to the castle. The minutes he lived alone, looking around and waiting for the evil of the forest to crash on him, had graved in his young heart a fear of similar weather-like it would announce the day magic would grab him.

His father always told him he had to be strong, to show no fear. Weakness wasn’t allowed. Arthur stared out the window, willing himself to just watch the storm. Another bolt of lightning, and he practically flew out of his bed and toward his door.

He padded in the isolated corridor, rushing toward the only safe place he knew. Another door flew open and the blond rushed head first into a body. He yelped, before the arms wrapping around his tiny body reminded him who it was-who knew of his fear.

“Shh my boy, you are safe.” Gaius’ voice reached his ears.

“I-I am strong!” Arthur blurted out, his voice shaky.

The older man chuckled. “Of course you are. I know you.” Gaius took the boy in his arms, taking him to his bed. He sat down, Arthur cuddled in his chest. “This is a normal reaction, my boy.”

Arthur nodded. Gaius was always right, he was the physician! He felt the man rocking back and forth with a hand softly stroking his hair, his body shielding him from the flashes of thunder. The soft humming soon overpowered the sound of the storm, and soon, the young prince was asleep.

Gaius smiled softly, glad his little sleeping and calming spell had been successful-and subtle. He laid down the prince, and then quickly joined him when he frowned in his sleep. The boy almost immediately snuggled into his chest, deep sleep clamming him.

Gaius smiled, and let his eyes fall shut. Soon, his snores filled the room, strangely bringing comfort to the sleeping child. The storm passed, no doom following it.

Only a bright morning sun, and a bright future.

_The end_


End file.
